Coeurs perdus dans la tourmente
by douce-ange-de-la-mort
Summary: Un siècle après le tome7 : les choses ont énormément changé et Voldemort a laissé sa place à un autre.Entre peines de coeurs et tourments liés au nouveau mage noir... Reviews, pitié XD
1. Introduction au monde de Thalie

_Les évènement relatés dans cette fan fiction se déroulent un siècle après la fin du tome 7 de Harry Potter. Attendez-vous donc à quelques changements!_

_Bon, les persos évoqués dans Harry Potter sont évidemment à J.K Rowling, malgré les propositions très alléchantes que je lui ai fait. _

_Mais mine de rien, la plupart des persos présents dans cette fic m'appartiennent (ah quel bonheur de pouvoir dire ça). Donc pas touche XD ! Meuh non , j'adore qu'on réutilise mes persos dans d'autre fic, c'est-ce que je fait moi-même (mais en précisant évidemment d'où ils viennent)._

Thalie Belphégor se baissa pour ramasser les affaires qui jonchaient le sol, éparses. Les vacances ne lui réussissaient vraiment pas. En deux mois, elle parvenait à transformer sa chambre en champs de bataille. Tout en maugréant, elle entreprit de ranger le cataclysme.

Othello, son hibou, en profita pour se percher sur son dos courbé. Elle le chassa d'un geste agacé et il partit se percher sur le sommet de l'armoire, l'air tout simplement outré.

Thalie se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle aurait rêvé de pouvoir sortir respirer un grand bol d'air, mais le couvre-feu l'en empêchait.

A partir de 19h, il était strictement interdit de s'aventurer au dehors pour les mineurs et les Aurors patrouillaient. Thalie pensa sombrement à Sabina et Britany. Ses deux cousines avaient été portées disparues il y avait près de trois mois.

Une boule lui obstrua la gorge. Il y avait aussi l'oncle Gilbert. On n'avait plus de nouvelles depuis un an.

Elle secoua vigoureusement sa tête et se mordit la lèvre. Un tiers de sa famille était au service du ministère de la magie, un autre tiers colonisait le chemin de Traverse et le dernier tiers était constitué de personnes fantasques et particulièrement anormales qui sillonnaient le monde dans tous les sens. Oncle Gilbert faisait partie de ces derniers et Thalie le vénérait.

Elle laissa échapper un soupir; sa mère était dehors en ce moment même, à effectuer une ronde dans le quartier. Phèdre Belphégor était une Auror redoutable et redoutée, qui avait à ce jour envoyé une dizaine de Croquemitaines à Azkaban. Thalie ricana. Le nom des disciples du mage Crucifel était incroyablement seyant à ces infects criminels.

Crucifel était le premier mage noir a être parvenu à connaître une ascension aussi fulgurante depuis Lord Voldemort. Mais tous s'accordaient à dire que Crucifel s'était montré infiniment plus malin que le premier.

Il était parvenu à se faire élire ministre de la Magie à 23 ans et aduler du public. Il était, jeune, beau, plein d'idées révolutionnaires. Il avait chassé les détraqueurs d'Azkaban, crée deux nouvelles écoles de magie en Écosse et au Pays de Galle, un orphelinat à Londres, agrandit St Mangouste, élargi le Chemin de Traverse. On l'avait ovationné, admiré, on avait vanté sa maîtrise du verbe, son charisme et son ineffable générosité.

Et puis un jour, il avait proposé qu'on le laisse traverser le Portail. Il avait argumenté longuement, plaidé avec ferveur. La majorité des sorciers s'étaient rangé à son avis.

Et on l'avait laissé faire.

A son retour, il avait fait un discours.

« J'ai vu des choses extraordinaires. Il est temps que le peuple sorcier réalise l'ampleur des œuvres qu'il peut accomplir. »

Il fut applaudit, acclamé. Il retourna souvent derrière le Portail, et nul ne sut jamais ce qu'il y voyait exactement, mais à chacun de ses retours, il y avait des changements.

Tout d'abord, ils s'opérèrent sur sa personne. Son teint pâlit, ses cheveux prirent une teinte grise. Et de nouvelles créatures firent leur apparition dans le monde; des créatures peu amicales.

Et des personnes commencèrent à disparaître. Partout, les avis de recherche se multipliaient.

Et le ciel de Londres se colora d'un rouge si sombre qu'il se rapprochait du noir.

Et le temps se détraqua.

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que la population magique commença à réagir.

On s'interrogea sur le bien-fondé des excursions du ministre. Les voix de sorciers puissants s'élevèrent au dessus du brouhaha paniqué. Pannonique Heredia, la directrice de Poudlard, qui avait depuis le début opposé farouchement une attitude ferme et catégoriquement contre la traversée du Portail, rappela que ce dernier avait été crée il y avait plus de deux mille ans et scellé par les charmes les plus puissants qu'il lui avaient été donnés de rencontrer. Tant de précautions devaient avoir un sens, qui semblait évident : Jamais quiconque ne devait tenter le passage.

Phèdre Belphégor avait souligné que le ministre était parvenu seul à forcer une défense immémoriale, signe d'un pouvoir allant bien au-delà du légal.

Un arrêt fut signé contre le ministre, l'accusant d'usage de magie noire. Crucifel Wilkes fut donc contraint de fuir et d'abandonner son poste, mais il avait eut le temps d'assembler des disciples, les Croquemitaines, à qui il enseigna des sortilèges encore inconnus du monde de la magie.

Pannonique Heredia organisa la défense, elle instaura des couvre-feux, des fouilles, mais malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvint pas à débusquer Crucifel.

Parallèlement, il fallut jeter un maléfice colossal à la ville de Londres tout entière afin de faire croire aux moldus que le ciel était toujours aussi limpide qu'autrefois. Les créatures qui avaient fait leur apparition, de troublantes chimères, furent traquées. Mais le problème le plus phénoménal était celui du temps. Des maisons retournaient au Moyen-Âge, d'autres prenaient l'aspect de bâtiments futuristes. Des brèches temporelles s'ouvraient n'importe où, des personnes se trouvaient perdues au dix-neuvième siècle, d'autre voyageaient à la Renaissance. Bien heureusement, la majorité des personnes retrouvaient leur époque originelle grâce à une règle de magie ancestrale renvoyant les êtres à leur lieu de naissance, systématiquement.

Thalie avait treize ans lorsque Crucifel était monté au pouvoir. Aujourd'hui, elle en avait seize, et l'ombre s'était étendue sur son cœur. Comment pouvait-on envisager un avenir dans ce monde bouleversé, où l'on craint son voisin, l'ombre des arbres, où l'on pouvait à tout moment être aspiré par une faille temporelle ou assassiné par des Croquemitaines ?

On ne savait jamais si un proche disparu avait été faire un petit tour dans le temps ou s'était fait prendre par les serviteurs de Crucifel, et l'attente était cruellement douloureuse. Ainsi Thalie était-elle dévorée d'angoisse à la pensée de ses cousines et de son oncle . Elle avait tout de même de la chance : ses parents étaient tout deux en vie.

Thalie fut interrompue dans ses pensées par un grattement à la fenêtre. Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la vitre blindée et grillagée. Une créature à la fourrure sombre tapait du bec sur la vitre. Une chimère.

« Fumseck ! » hurla Thalie. « Fumseck ! »

Un roucoulement cristallin retentit et le phénix apparut dans la chambre . Mais la créature noire s'était déjà enfuie en laissant une lettre coincé entre les grilles. Au dehors, le ciel laissait filtrer par endroit une lumière sanguine. Thalie, la lèvre tremblante, était envahie par la peur. Crucifel et les Croquemitaines avaient l'habitude d'utiliser des chimères comme messagers.

Elle scruta l'enveloppe à travers la vitre épaisse. Elle put lire que la lettre lui était adressée.

« Fumseck » gémit-elle. « Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? »

Le phénix se posa sur son épaule et frotta doucement sa tête contre la joue de la jeune fille.

« Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? » murmura-t-elle. « …les gens qui reçoivent des lettres des Croquemitaines disparaissent dans les jours qui suivent. »

Thalie leva les yeux au ciel.

« Je n'ai pas envie de mourir maintenant. »

Fumseck laissa sonner une note claire qui lui transporta le cœur. Thalie décida alors de prendre la lettre qui lui annonçait sa fin. Quoi qu'il arrive, son sort était fixé, autant lire sa condamnation.

Elle tendit une main résignée vers la vitre et la traversa sans peine. Elle saisit le papier et le jeta sur son lit. Fumseck observait la scène d'un oeil perçant, les ailes frémissantes, prêt à intervenir.

Thalie saisit sa baguette et décacheta l'enveloppe d'un coup sec (1), puis elle déplia la lettre.

_A mademoiselle Thalie Belphégor,_

_J'ai la tristesse de vous annoncer que les agissements de votre mère m'agacent au plus haut point. Sa curieuse manie à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues devient assez fatigante. _

_Priez-la pour moi de calmer son ardeur si elle tient à garder sa fille unique entière. _

_Cordialement, Crucifel Wilkes _

(1) : je rappelle que bien que Thalie soit encore mineure, elle habite une maison habitée par des sorciers majeurs. Le ministère sait uniquement que tel ou tel sortilège a été perpétré dans un lieu, mais pas par qui. Donc la plupart des enfants de sorciers en profitent pour utiliser leur baguette pendant les vacances, ces petits tricheurs XD .


	2. les étoiles ont cessé de briller

Et voilà le deuxième chapitre des aventures de Thalie Belphégor . Y est un inclus une petite chanson made in moi-même. Étant donné que je suis une pure quiche en poésie, j'aimerai vraiment que vous me disiez ce que vous en pensez.

Thalie se laissa choir sur son lit, parmi les vêtements en désordre et les morceaux de parchemin. Depuis trois ans, chacun faisait un travail psychologique afin de se préparer à mourir à tout moment. Il était hors de question d'inquiéter sa mère avec une lettre de menace, Phèdre Belphégor en recevait plusieurs centaines tous les mois.

Déchirant méticuleusement le message, Thalie se sentit submergée par la fierté. Sa mère inquiétait le plus grand mage noir du siècle.

Fumseck la contemplait d'un air impénétrable. Thalie lui tendit le bras et il vint s'y poser.

D'un air pensif, elle se mit à le caresser. Elle savait qu'il avait appartenu à son ancêtre, Albus Dumbledore, l'ancien directeur de Poudlard.

Chaque année, Thalie visitait sa tombe, un édifice blanc qui rayonnait dans le parc , toujours émue par cet illustre personnage qui avait tant donné à l'école.

Fumseck chanta une note. Un mi. Thalie la reprit, ajouta un la. Petit à petit, ils entamèrent en cœur une vieille comptine que chantait Droséracée, l'antique elfe de maison.

_Mon cœur de tout côté est ballotté_

_La peur le pique un peu, la solitude lui pèse_

_L'amour me l'a ravi, je suis creuse et vidée_

_Quelqu'un est fort bien aise_

_De jouer de ce cœur_

_Qui peu à peu se meurt_

_Alors que je me vide_

_Moi faible, moi stupide,_

_Mes joues brillent, humides_

_De larmes de douleur _

_Car peu à peu je meurt_

_Mon cœur hors de mon corps_

_Lance des appels déchirants_

_Mon corps appelle la mort_

_Quand mon cœur est mourant_

_Nul chevalier sans peur_

_S'enquiert de mon sauvetage_

_Et peu à peu je meurt_

_Avec des cris sauvages…_

La voix de Thalie se brisa. Les ritournelles de Droséracée avaient le don de la bouleverser, et elle en usait dès qu'elle désirait s'évader de ce monde. Emplie d'une douce mélancolie, elle agita sa baguette afin de rassembler ses affaires scolaires. La rentrée était dans une semaine, mais Thalie était extraordinairement pressée de quitter Londres. Hélas, il lui restait encore un tour à faire du côté du chemin de Traverse avant de prendre le Poudlard Express. Elle décida de prévenir ses meilleurs amis, Raphael Isengrin et Elena Holiday, afin qu'ils la rejoignent demain sur l'avenue la plus magique de la planète.

Saisissant une plume et un parchemin, elle se mit à gratter fébrilement.

_Raphael , j'espère que tu vas bien. J'ai encore reçu une lettre de menace, mais personne n'a disparu dans ma famille. Je prie de tout cœur pour que ce soit ton cas._

_Ma mère m'a dit que les choses étaient plutôt agitée du côté de chez toi. La semaine dernière, trois personnes ont disparue à Gloucester et un groupe de détraqueurs a été débusqué dans Leeds. Ils vont les soumettre au traitement habituel, à savoir la déportation dans un pays joyeux et ensoleillé. Les détraqueurs ne survivent pas plus de deux jours dans des conditions pareilles, heureusement pour nous. (1)_

_Enfin bref, je vais au CT demain, est-ce que tu pourrais t'arranger pour qu'on s'y retrouve ?_

Thalie réécrivit la même chose Elena, à quelques différences près.

« Othello !» cria-t-elle. « J'ai du travail pour toi »

Le hibou vint se poser sur le bureau, et Thalie lui attacha les lettres aux pattes. Puis, prenant sa baguette, elle lui lança un sortilège de désillusion qui ne prendrait fin qu'en face des destinataires des deux lettres. Cette précaution avait été encouragée par sa mère, afin d'éviter à Othello d'être attaqué par une chimère.

Le hibou traversa la vitre blindée de la fenêtre comme si c'eut été un volute de fumée. Il s'agissait cette fois d'un sortilège du père de Thalie, Euménides Belphégor.

Il était l'archétype même du génie fou furieux et prolixe. Il tenait une boutique sur le Chemin de Traverse qui vendait des objets hétéroclites qui avaient pour point commun d'être tous totalement inédit et rocambolesques. Ces derniers temps, il s'était particulièrement spécialisé dans la fabrication d'artefacts et de sortilèges protecteurs.

Thalie jeta à sa montre un regard distrait. Il était vingt et une heure. On perdait vite la notion de temps sous le ciel rouge et noir de Londres. Elle s'étira et bailla longuement, et enfila une chemise de nuit blanche. Elle s'approcha de la fenêtre avec tristesse cherchant comme chaque soir dans le ciel sombre un petit éclat de lumière.

Mais comme chaque soir, on ne voyait pas les étoiles.

Quelqu'un tapa à la porte.

« Thalie ? »

Elle ne répondit pas mais ouvrit la porte. Sa mère se tenait sur le seuil, ses cheveux d'un blond tirant sur le roux dansaient la gigue autour de sa tête.

« Maman, tu devrais te recoiffer. » fit Thalie .

Mais Phèdre Belphégor n'esquissa pas le moindre sourire.

« Thalie, on vient de trouver le corps de Britany dans la Tamise. »

Une sirène déchirante se mit à hurler dans le crâne de Thalie.

« Et Sabina ? » chevrota-t-elle.

« Aucune nouvelle d'elle, ni de Gilbert. »

Sa mère la regardait d'un air désolé, mais Thalie lui était reconnaissante d'être si directe. Elle lui avait fait promettre de ne rien lui cacher.

« Merci »

Comme un somnambule, Thalie tourna les talons et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Un soulagement étrange lui réchauffait le cœur. Si Britany était morte, elle ne pouvait plus souffrir.

Ainsi Thalie se coucha-t-elle en paix, après avoir envoyé plusieurs pensées à ses proches décédés ou disparus. Fumseck chanta longtemps cette nuit là, pour accompagner Britany vers sa nouvelle demeure.

(1) Mais ce n'est pas logique allez-vous me dire. Eh bien si, justement ! Parce que si les détraqueurs se nourrissent de joie, c'est que la joie peut les tuer par overdose en quelque sorte. En plus, le soleil du sud les fait griller comme des chiche kebab.


	3. Retrouvailles

Thalie fut réveillée comme chaque matin par le chant de Fumseck. Et comme chaque matin depuis trois ans, elle fut totalement désemparée par la pénombre sanguine qui régnait dans sa chambre. Elle mit un moment à se remémorer le ciel souillé de Londres, et le cœur serré, elle se résigna à se préparer.

Pour sa sortie au Chemin de Traverse, elle opta pour des vêtements de moldus décontractés et se couvrit d'une cape de dissimulation. Cette variété de cape, sans conférer l'invisibilité, rendait son possesseur totalement insignifiant aux yeux des passants. Ces capes s'achetaient à prix d'or dans la boutique d'Euménides Belphégor et il n'en restait plus qu'une dizaine en stock. Le père de Thalie les fabriquait lui-même.

Thalie dévala les escaliers menant au second étage. Elle habitait un vieux manoir, héritage familial ancestral, et logeait au troisième étage. Elle courut jusqu'à la chambre de sa mère, s'attendant à la trouver encore au lit. Mais son père lui répondit d'une voix ensommeillée qu'elle venait de s'envoler pour le ministère et ne serait pas de retour avant midi.

Thalie rédigea donc un petit mot afin de prévenir ses parents de sa sortie au Chemin de Traverse.

« Droséracée ! » cria-t-elle après s'être préparée de pied en cap.

L'elfe de maison apparut avec un bruit sec.

« Oui maîtresse ? » couina-t-elle.

« Je sors, j'ai besoin d'argent. »

La vieille elfe hocha sa tête ridée et disparut. Lorsqu'elle revint, elle tenait une bourse en cuir de dragon joliment gonflée.

« Merci Droséracée. »

Par habitude, elle s'inclina et déposa un baiser sur le front de l'elfe. Celle-ci, comme chaque fois que sa maîtresse faisait cela, se répandit en remerciements et en hommages à la grandeur de la maison Belphégor. Thalie se mit à rire, puis elle se rendit dans le grand salon où trônait une cheminée gigantesque. Saisissant une poignée de poudre de cheminette dans un bocal de cristal, Thalie s'engouffra dans l'ouverture, piétinant un feu de couleur émeraude.

« Chemin de Traverse » cria-t-elle, avant de se trouver projetée au chaudron baveur.

Elle atterrit sans grand mal, trahissant une longue pratique. Un vieil homme l'accueillit avec de grands sourires et lui jeta un sortilège de nettoyage afin de débarrasser ses vêtements de la suie.

Thalie se dirigea vers le comptoir du bar. Un homme y était occupé à nettoyer des verres à l'aide d'un torchon d'une propreté irréprochable.

« Karl » l'interpella-t-elle « Tu n'aurais pas vu Raphael et Elena ?»

Le barman se gratta la tête.

« Pas depuis l'année dernière. » grommela-t-il.

« Tu es sûr ? » insista-t-elle, soucieuse.

« Certain. Ils t'ont peut-être posé un lapin ? » proposa-t-il avec l'air de quelqu'un qui veut rend service.

« Ce n'est pas leur genre, et tu le sais parfaitement bien. » répondit-elle d'un air inquiet. « Tu n'aurais pas un hibou à me prêter ? »

Karl s'éloigna quelques instant et revint avec une chouette effraie quelque peu déplumée.

« Voilà Alcyone. Elle est rapide pour son âge »

Thalie le remercia et dénicha un bout de parchemin et une plume sur une table du bar. Elle avait peut-être tort de s'affoler pour si peu, mais par les temps qui couraient, un rien semblait suspect. Elle rédigea donc deux petits mots à ses amis, leur demandant où ils se trouvaient ,et les confia à Alcyone.

Elle se sentit ridicule lorsqu'une jeune fille aux cheveux blonds cuivrés entra dans le bar. Elle portait des lunettes à fine monture métallique et sa peau était joliment bronzée.

« Elena ! »s'exclama Thalie en se levant d'un bond pour sauter au cou de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci éclata de rire en voyant la mine soulagée de son amie.

« Thalie, tu as viré totalement parano. J'ai reçu un machin volant en pleine tronche il n'y a pas plus d'une minute, et à ma grande surprise, ce machin volant était une chouette qui m'apportait un mot de ta part, expliquant ton inquiétude de ne pas me voir arriver. Thalie ! Est-ce que tu as oublié que tu n'as même pas préciser l'heure du rendez-vous ? »

Thalie éclata de rire. Effectivement, elle devenait parano, et maniacodépressive en plus de ça. Mais la présence de son amie eut le mérite de la dérider.

« Alors que fait-on ? »questionna Elena. « On attends Raphael ici ? »

« Oui. J'ai précisé que je ne bougerais pas du chaudron baveur. »

Elena haussa les épaules et engagea une conversation sur leurs vacances respectives. Apparemment, elle s'était bien amusée en Égypte. Leurs magiciens étaient suffisamment puissant pour n'avoir rien à redouter de Crucifel et de ses disciples, aussi Elena avait-elle passé deux mois dans l'insouciance la plus totale. Comme au bon vieux temps.

Mais Thalie n'avait pas bougé de Londres. D'abord parce qu'elle ne supportait pas l'idée de laisser sa mère seule face aux Croquemitaines. Et puis parce que le manoir Belphégor était l'un des lieux les plus surs d'Angleterre, avec Poudlard. Il était protégé par des sortilèges datant du moyen âge, et on pensait que les quatre Grands, comme on nommait les fondateurs de Poudlard, avaient contribué à son élaboration. Le manoir était une place forte, un camp de retranchement. En cas de déclenchement des hostilités, les familles sorcières habitant dans ses environs savaient qu'elles pouvaient y trouver refuge, car la porte était toujours ouverte aux nécessiteux.

Mais surtout, Thalie ne voulait pas manquer l'occasion de brandir la baguette face aux Croquemitaines. Chaque soir depuis trois ans, elle s'entraînait dans la salle d'armes du manoir, avec sa mère, son père, tous les membres de sa famille et parfois un professeur spécialisé, afin de maîtriser l'art du duel. Elle s'était interposée pendant l'été entre un Croquemitaine et un élève de première année à Poudlard. Si elle n'avait pas été là…

« Eh »siffla Elena. « Thalie, tu connais le gars qui vient d'entrer ? ».

Un homme de grande taille, mince, les cheveux noirs, la dévisageait depuis un moment. Il finit par se diriger vers la table où se trouvaient les deux amies et s'adressa directement à Thalie.

« Bonjour mademoiselle. » dit-il d'un ton placide.

Thalie, les sens en éveil, les muscles crispés, se tenait prête à bondir.

« Bonjour. » répondit-elle du ton le plus détaché possible. « Est-ce que je vous connais ? »

L'homme lui tendit une main amicale.

« Je suis Johan Hobbes. Recruteur de mannequin pour le magazine Sorcière Hebdo. »

Thalie lui serra la main. En quelques secondes, elle comprit à qui elle avait à faire et, sortant sa baguette, hurla un sortilège de stupéfixion. Les clients du bar la regardèrent d'un air abasourdi. Sans leur prêter attention et sourde aux protestations de sa meilleure amie, elle se mit à califourchon sur le torse de l'homme à terre et ouvrit sa chemise.

« J'en était sure » souffla-t-elle.

En haut à droite s'étalait une fine cicatrice en forme de X. Pour calmer les sorciers abasourdis qui la contemplaient médusés, Thalie décida de s'expliquer.

« Cette homme est un croquemitaine. » lança-t-elle à la cantonade. « Appelez la brigade des Aurors ! »

Karl s'empressa de tapoter un petit cristal qui se balançait au dessus de sa tête à l'aide de sa baguette. Cinq minutes plus tard, deux Aurors débarquèrent. Thalie les connaissait.

« Thalie ! »s'exclama Matt Auster, un jeune homme qui travaillait sous les ordres de Phèdre Belphégor. « Tu nous a rendu un sacré service ! »

Le croquemitaine, toujours stupéfixé, était transporté par son collègue, un géant à la moustache drue, Charles Hagedorn.

« Il t'as donné son nom ? » demanda Matt.

« Il dit s'appeler Johan Hobbes. »

Le jeune Auror avait l'air abasourdi.

« Hobbes ? Ta mère cherche ce gars depuis belle lurette ! Il fait croire aux jeunes filles qu'il cherche des mannequins et les piège à tout les coups. »

Après le départ des deux Aurors, Elena rejoignit son amie et la questionna avec empressement.

« Comment as-tu fait pour deviner ? » s'exclama-t-elle, totalement bouleversée.

« C'est très simple. Lorsqu'il ma serré la main, j'ai pu tâter discrètement son pouls. Il était totalement inexistant. »

Face à l'air d'incompréhension de son amie, elle expliqua :

« C'est vrai que la plupart des sorciers l'ignorent, mais c'est à ça qu'on reconnaît les Croquemitaines. Ce sont des hommes sans cœur. Au sens littéral du terme, Crucifel le leur a arraché. On ignore ce qu'il en fait, peut-être qu'il les dévore, peut-être qu'il les utilise pour effectuer de la magie noire. »

Elena poussa un petit cri d'horreur. Thalie la comprenait, bien qu'elle se fut habituée à cette vérité. Mais la seule chose qui l'inquiétait réellement, était qu'un croquemitaine l'ait visée directement.

Thalie poussa un long soupir. Crucifel ne la menaçait pas en vain.


	4. Histoire de martyrs

Elena et Thalie attendirent encore une heure avant de pouvoir serrer Raphael dans leurs bras. Le jeune homme avait les cheveux d'un châtain sombre et des yeux d'un bleu d'acier, presque gris. Thalie fut frappée par les changements opérés en lui durant les vacances. Il avait perdu ses airs de jeune adolescent et prenait les traits d'un homme. Il arborait toujours un visage séduisant mais dur, impitoyable.

Quand il apprit que Thalie était parvenue à démasquer un croquemitaine il y avait de cela une heure, il la dévisagea avec stupéfaction et l'étreignît avec force.

Thalie se dégagea en riant et contempla les yeux de Raphael où brillaient fierté et inquiétude.

« Tu vas finir par faire de la concurrence à ta mère. » remarqua-t-il.

Le cœur léger, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le Chemin de Traverse. Elena insista pour aller à Fleury et Bott en premier lieu, et personne n'y trouva à redire.

Thalie se sentait renaître, coincée entre ses deux meilleurs amis qui discutaient allégrement de choses et d'autres, tout en évitant judicieusement les sujets délicats. Devant une boutique de Quidditch, ils rencontrèrent Marlene Lovegood et son arrière-grand-mère, Luna Lovegood. Cette dernière était une femme de 117 ans incroyablement dynamique pour son âge. Le trio la salua respectueusement et elle leur adressa un large sourire, les yeux perdus dans le vague.

« C'est un vétéran de la guerre contre Voldemort. » déclara Thalie, émue. « Elle s'est battue lors de l'affrontement final, et elle a survécu pour nous transmettre l'héritage d'un martyr. »

Elena et Raphael demeurèrent silencieux, pensant au héro de la grande guerre dont tous ne cessaient de leur parler. Harry Potter, le seul être à avoir survécu à un avada kedavra et qui avait débarrassé l'humanité du fléau voldemorien. Hélas, Harry Potter n'avait pas survécu longtemps au mage noir, et s'était éteint à l'âge vénérable de 20 ans.

Ils parvinrent à Fleury et Bott perdus dans des pensées douloureuses et ne remarquèrent pas l'attroupement devant l'un des stands de la boutique.

Ce fut Elena qui les arracha de leurs réflexions en s'exclamant : « Amélia Faris (1) est là ! Elle distribue des autographes ! »

Raphael et Thalie se sentirent électrisés. Amélia était la seule personne à être parvenue à s'échapper des griffes des Croquemitaines vivante et en état de raconter ce qui lui était arrivé.

Elle avait écrit un livre, « Mémoire de captive », qui s'était vendu à des millions d'exemplaires. La belle jeune femme était devenue aveugle, mais son fiancée, Olivier Dubois (2), ne la quittait plus et la guidait en toute circonstances. Un lien insaisissable les unissait, un lien renforcé par l'horreur vécue et vaincue par deux êtres soudés dans l'adversité.

Elena se précipita vers le stand pour tenter d'apercevoir la célèbre écrivain, poussant sans ménagement les badauds et abandonnant ses amis derrière elle.

Thalie prit Raphael par la main et se dirigea vers une bibliothèque qui couvrait la totalité d'un mur. Elle y trouva le best seller d'Amélia Faris et parcourut le résumé, Raphael lisant par-dessus son épaule.

« Le récit d'une captivité insoutenable. Amélia Faris dévoile avec méthode la cruauté des croquemitaines et raconte les sévices subis. Cobaye pour des expériences de magie noire, elle a perdu la vue lorsqu'on la força à contempler l'enfer de face. La dernière image qu'elle conserve de ce monde est le tournoiement des flammes infernales. »

Thalie sentit l'ouvrage lui glisser des mains. Un dégoût immense s'empara d'elle et elle s'accrocha fermement à Raphael pour ne pas tomber.

Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers lui, leurs regards ne se quittèrent pas pendant un long moment. Une brûlure foudroya Thalie au niveau de l'estomac, et elle comprit. Un cœur ne bat pas aussi vite pour un ami.

Désorientée, elle se demanda comment elle avait put ignorer ce sentiment depuis si longtemps.

Et puis un désespoir écrasant s'abattit sur elle. Raphael était courtisé par la moitié des filles de l'école, et il n'avait jamais témoigné d'attention à aucune d'elle. Peut-être était-ce pour cela qu'elle n'avait jamais osé le considérer autrement que comme un ami.

Désemparée, Thalie se demanda pourquoi une telle prise de conscience s'opérait en elle à ce moment précis. Elle se dit que l'amour que se vouaient Faris et Dubois la contaminait.

« Thalie ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » s'inquiéta Raphael en la sentant vaciller.

Incapable de répondre, elle baissa son visage qui s'enflammait. Raphael la saisit par les épaules et la ramena près de la file d'attente. On entendait Elena glapir et sautiller sur place.

« Thalie, je m'occupe de réunir les manuels scolaires pour tout le monde. Je reviens dans quelques minutes. » cria Raphael en tentant de couvrir le brouhaha qui régnait dans la boutique.

Thalie hocha faiblement la tête. Elle était abasourdie par la trahison que venait de lui faire son cœur . Il s'affolait à la vue de son meilleur ami. Et un incendie se déclarait au creux de son estomac lorsqu'il lui parlait, ses mains devenaient moites lorsqu'il la prenait par le bras. Thalie s'assit sur une pille de livre, l'esprit torturé par un amour naissant.

Elle ne réagit pas lorsqu'Elena la tira jusqu'au stand de l'auteur.

Amélia Faris se tenait droite sur sa chaise. Une aura émanait de cet être inébranlable. Thalie, le cœur battant à lui en défoncer la poitrine, fut submergée par un flot d'émotions contradictoires. De l'admiration, de la peine, de la douleur, de la fierté, de la colère, de la tristesse, de l'amour…

Amélia lui prit la main et sourit.

« Tu es amoureuse » dit-elle avec douceur.

Thalie fixa ses grands yeux morts qui voyaient dans son cœur. Alors elle porta la main à ses lèvres, l'embrassa tendrement et murmura un « oui » inaudible.

Amélia se mit à rire doucement.

« Ça fait mal » s'étrangla Thalie.

« C'est que c'est sincère. » répondit Amélia amicalement. « Et très fort. Suffisamment pour sauver une vie. »

Thalie ne comprit pas ce que la jeune femme voulait lui dire. Mais une mégère l'écarta brutalement en hurlant que c'était son tour et le contact fut rompu.

Elena, qui n'avait pas suivit la scène, détailla Thalie d'un air critique.

« Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui a rencontré un mort vivant. »

« Tu n'y es pas du tout » soupira Thalie.

Malgré les questions incessantes de son amie, elle se tint coite et tenta d'emprisonner son amour au plus profond de ses entrailles. Mais même là, il continuait de la tourmenter.

Parce que Raphael n'était pas un garçon comme les autres. Parce qu'elle connaissait trop bien son secret et qu'elle savait que les loups-garous n'ont pas le cœur facile.


	5. Allée des embrumes

Raphael revint un quart d'heure plus tard, les bras encombrés de manuels scolaire.

« Si l'une de vous avait l'amabilité de me filer un coup de main » dit-il d'une voix étouffée.

Thalie se précipita pour le soulager de son fardeau, mais dans sa précipitation, elle renversa la moitié de la pile.

Elle poussa un long gémissement d'exaspération.

Raphael et Elena se mirent à rire de sa maladresse. Furieuse, elle se mit à quatre pattes pour ramasser les livres épars, bientôt rejointe par Raphael et Elena toujours hilares.

Vexée, Thalie prit dix manuels et partit les acheter, laissant ses deux amis à terre. A son retour, elle ne leur adressa pas le moindre mot.

Raphael se mit à la chatouiller, riant de plus belle de la voir jouer les boudeuses.

« Elle fait sa princesse. » reprocha Elena en voyant son amie se tordre dans tous les sens en faisant des grimaces abominables pour s'empêcher de rire.

« Raphael, lâche moi ! » grogna-t-elle, à bout de souffle.

« Un sourire d'abord. » répliqua-t-il impérieusement.

Thalie s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce, mais Raphael secoua la tête.

« Pas comme ça. » rectifia-t-il en sortant sa baguette. « Aux grands maux, les grands moyens. _Rictusempra_ ! »

Thalie fut secouée d'un éclat de rire formidable. Elle se roula bientôt par terre en demandant grâce. Raphael et Elena la contemplèrent suffoquer de rire pendant cinq minutes avant de la délivrer du sortilège. Épuisée, Thalie n'était même pas d'humeur à se venger et se laissa traîner jusqu'à la terrasse d'un nouveau café, « le sorcier galant » . Raphael resta auprès de Thalie pendant qu'Elena passait la commande pour trois giga glaces phénix. Elle revint bientôt en faisant léviter trois énormes coupoles de glaces sculptées en forme de phénix. Thalie avait un oiseau chocolat vanille, Raphael avait opté pour un caramel chocolat et Elena avait préféré un fraise vanille. Ils se mirent à dévorer consciencieusement leurs glaces géantes dans un silence religieux. Thalie en profita pour observer Raphael à la dérobée. Il avait un air légèrement fatigué, mais pas autant qu'il devrait l'être. Les loups-garous étaient constamment épuisés, c'était de notoriété publique.

Mais Raphael était parvenu à contrer sa malédiction en s'appropriant l'animal qui était en lui afin de devenir animagus. Il se transformait à volonté, mais avait toujours du mal à stopper le processus pendant la pleine lune. De plus, il gardait des caractéristiques de loups durant les jours qui précédaient la pleine lune : il devenait plus solitaire, des poils gris apparaissaient derrière sa nuque, son odorat se développait de manière exorbitante, tout comme sa vue et son ouïe. Il lui arrivait de grogner de manière animale et même de montrer les dents.

Mais Thalie s'en moquait éperdument. Depuis sa première année, elle n'avait eu de cesse de chercher une solution à la malédiction de son ami. L'année précédente, enfin, elle était parvenue à mettre au point une méthode plus sûre que le self contrôle. A l'aide du grimoire familial où étaient consignés les sortilèges découvert par la famille Belphégor depuis des générations, elle avait crée une harpe qui apaisait les âmes tourmentées.

A chaque pleine lune, elle se réunissait avec Elena et Raphael, et jouait sous la voûte céleste drapée de son voile noir une longue plainte apaisante. Raphael ne se transformait plus. Il somnolait sur les genoux de Thalie, tel un enfant écoutant sa berceuse. Parfois, elle se mettait à fredonner quelques airs que Droséracée lui avait appris. Et là, Raphael rejetait la tête en arrière et lançait une plainte à la lune, à la manière des loups.

Elena n'assistait pas souvent à ces réunions nocturne, et elle avait avoué à Thalie se sentir de trop face à l'osmose qui régnait entre ses deux amis.

Raphael fut le premier à terminer sa glace. Il leva la coupe vide en l'air.

« Vous me devez un gage. » dit-il d'un air malicieux.

« Ah non ! »s'exclama Elena en posant violemment sa cuillère dans sa propre coupelle qu'elle venait tout juste de vider. « Moi aussi j'ai terminé ! » et elle poussa un rot triomphant pour confirmer ses propos.

Thalie poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en repoussant sa coupe de glace à moitié pleine.

« Je vais encore me coltiner le gage… » geignit-elle.

Raphael éclata d'un rire sadique. Elena l'imita.

« Tout juste. Tu vas devoir…. » il fit mine de réfléchir. « Aller dans l'allée des Embrumes et nous rapporter quelque chose de bien glauque. »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla Thalie. « C'est hors de question ! »

« Qui a dit que tu avais le choix ? » demanda-t-il d'un air innocent en sortant une baguette menaçante

« Tu crois me faire peur ? » répliqua Thalie sur le même ton, brandissant à son tour sa baguette.

Elena les regardait en riant et prit place en tant qu'arbitre.

« Thalie VS Raphael. Un partout. » dit-elle avec le plus grand sérieux.

« Fais attention, je vais te mordre… » menaça-t-il en dévoilant ses canines d'une blancheur éblouissante (et d'une longueur inquiétante).

« Oh ! Joli coups ! » s'exclama Elena en frappant dans ses mains. « Thalie VS Raphael, un à deux! »

Thalie, prudente, décida de capituler.

« Très bien… » soupira-t-elle. « Ce sera votre faute si je ne reviens pas de l'Allée des Embrumes. »

Sur ce, elle détala sans leur laisser le temps de réagir. Elle savait parfaitement que ses amis ne voulaient pas qu'elle se rende dans l'avenue maudite, que tout n'était que taquineries. Mais elle était bien décidée à leur jouer un tour.

Elle s'engouffra dans l'allée, et sentit aussitôt un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine. L'endroit empestait la magie noire. Elle avança prudemment, la main crispée sur sa baguette, se forçant à ignorer les personnes qui lui agrippaient le bras et lui chuchotaient des choses incompréhensibles à l'oreille.

Thalie atteignit bientôt la tristement célèbre enseigne de Barjo et Beurk. Elle entra en tentant de garder la tête froide et d'adopter l'attitude des sorciers à l'ego surdimensionné passionnés de magie noire. L'homme qui se tenait derrière le comptoir, un vieillard ratatiné, lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton aigre.

Thalie ne répondit pas mais lui décocha un regard de pur mépris. Le propriétaire sembla se ratatiner d'avantage et la contempla alors avec respect.

« Excusez moi mademoiselle. Je connais sûrement votre père ? »

« Certainement. Et votre meilleur client serait très triste d'apprendre la manière dont on m'accueille ici. » répondit-elle d'un ton glacial.

Le vieil homme s'inclina profondément

« Vous devez être la fille de Monsieur Malefoy. » couina-t-il.

Thalie eut un rire méprisant. Le vendeur cherchait à la tester. Les Malefoy s'étaient désintéressés de la magie noire depuis que Drago Malefoy avait rejoint le clan de Harry Potter lors de la Grande Guerre.

« Insolent ! Je suis Bérénice Faust . » grinça-t-elle de la manière la plus hautaine qu'elle put. « Je m'en vais, vous avez des manières exécrables. »

Thalie fit mine de tourner les talons, mais avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire un pas, le vendeur était à terre et la suppliait de le pardonner. Wolfgang Faust était un amateur reconnu de magie noire et avait été le premier à rejoindre Crucifel.

Thalie laissa le vieil homme, totalement affolé, lui montrer une gamme d'objets plus effrayants les uns que les autres. Elle arrêta le vendeur lorsqu'il lui montra une fiole de cristal finement sculptée contenant un liquide transparent et scintillant.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »demanda-t-elle d'un ton impérieux.

« Il s'agit de larmes démon. L'un des poisons les plus dangereux au monde. »

Les yeux de Thalie brillèrent de colère, mais le boutiquier dû le confondre avec de l'intérêt car il se mit à lui parler des conditions de recueillement de ces larmes, très rares et précieuses.

« Ce poison est étonnant. Il agit insidieusement, lentement. Les victimes commencent par subir des hallucinations et finissent par s'automutiler. D'ailleurs, ce n'est jamais le poison lui-même qui les achève, mais leur propre énergie à se détruire. »

Thalie réprima avec difficulté un frisson de dégoût et s'efforça d'arborer un rictus de plaisir.

« Voilà qui pourrait m'être utile » jeta-t-elle négligemment au vendeur. Son petit visage ridé se fendit en un sourire si large qu'on eu cru qu'elle venait de lui annoncer qu'il avait gagner à la loterie.

« Excellent choix ! Je ne pouvais pas m'attendre à moins de la part de la fille de Mr Faust ! ».

« C'est combien ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton imperturbable.

« Oh, cher… mais pour vous… nous pourrions nous arranger. Je vous le fait à 2000 gallions. »

Thalie retint une exclamation outré. Le prix était exorbitant.

« Vous devez plaisanter. » dit-elle d'un ton glacé. « Je n'avancerais pas plus de 200 gallions. »

Le vendeur eu la tête de quelqu'un qui venait de se recevoir une bouse de dragon en pleine tête.

« Mais… vous...vous voudriez diviser le prix par dix ! » balbutia-t-il, suffoqué. Thalie se contenta de le fixer sans ciller avec le stoïcisme d'une statue de marbre. Le vieillard sembla ébranlé par son attitude imperturbable.

« Miss… vous ne réalisez pas le sacrifice que vous me demandez. »

« Ne me prenez pas pour une idiote. Mon père m'a signalé votre tendance à systématiquement doubler les prix de la marchandise. » cracha-t-elle.

Le vieil homme secoua la tête en marmonnant dans sa barbe.

« Père serait très déçu si je lui racontais comment je suis traitée ici. » soupira-t-elle d'un air ennuyé.

Le vendeur leva la tête, épouvanté.

« 200 gallions… mais pour une Faust… je… bien… »

Il empaqueta la fiole translucide dans un tissu en velours grenat et glissa le toute dans une boîte en bois.

Thalie régla la note en se disant qu'elle faisait une folie, que cet argent serait cent fois plus utile investi dans un cadeau pour un ami ou dans une nouvelle tenue.

« Ce sera tout ? » demanda-t-il avec un sourire forcé.

« Je vais faire un petit tour dans la boutique. J'aime être seule lorsque je contemple des objets intéressants… » répondit elle avec un air si pervers que le vendeur frissonna. Elle se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, là où se dressait une cheminée noire de suie. D'ici, le vieillard ne pouvait pas la voir et elle put enfin abandonner le masque de hauteur qu'elle avait gardé durant l'échange. Elle se dit que ce qu'elle venait de faire était totalement stupide, mais en imaginant la tête abasourdie de Raphael et d'Elena, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Un son de clochette retentit, suivit d'un bruit de cavalcade. Le vieil homme accueillait un nouveau client. Thalie l'écouta distraitement se répandre en formule de politesse, tout en parcourant du regard des étagères couvertes d'objets plus glauques les uns que les autres. Elle s'arrêta devant une étrange horloge ornée de têtes de morts dont les aiguilles tournaient à l'envers.

« Bonjour Rodolphus. » fit une voix au timbre suave.

« Monseigneur ! Oh, quel honneur !» s'écria le vendeur.

Ce devait être un hôte de marque. Thalie imaginait d'ici le vieux vendeur se traîner par terre en chantant des éloges hypocrites au nouveau venu.

Par curiosité, Thalie se pencha sur le côté pour jeter un œil à l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Elle sentit son corps se pétrifier, ses os geler. Un cri de stupeur mourut sur ses lèvres devant l'homme qui se dressait devant elle.

Il avait les cheveux d'un gris presque blanc, mais on ne lui donnait pas plus de vingt-cinq ans. Lorsque son visage s'inclina de profil, elle put percevoir la beauté surnaturelle qui en émanait. Crucifel. Crucifel Wilkes était face à elle.


	6. Chapter 6

Thalie voulut hurler, mais sa voix s'était éteinte. Elle se sentit pâlir à l'extrême, et ses membres se mirent à trembler convulsivement.

Sa première pulsion fut de vouloir se cacher. Mais soudain, comme s'il s'était senti épié, Crucifel tourna ses yeux magnifiques vers elle. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent un long moment, avant qu'il ne dise d'une voix douce :

« Bonjour »

Thalie se sentit piégée. Elle ignorait s'il connaissait son visage, mais son malaise devait être visible. Elle tenta de retrouver un air digne et distant, mais une petite voix lui soufflait qu'il était trop tard et qu'il l'avait immédiatement démasquée.

Rentrant dans la peau de son personnage, la fille d'un Croquemitaine, puissant qui plus est, Thalie s'avança vers lui et fit une révérence.

« Maître »murmura-t-elle en se haïssant, « c'est un honneur. »

Crucifel sembla la jauger du regard. Thalie sentit ses yeux dorés la transpercer de part en part.

« Qui es-tu ? » demanda-t-il enfin.

« Bérénice Faust » répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Les yeux du mage noir étincelèrent. Thalie sut immédiatement qu'il ne la croyait pas le moins du monde. Elle serra les dents, terrifiée à l'idée qu'il ne la confonde publiquement face au vendeur, puis qu'il lui prenne la fantaisie de punir ses mensonges à sa manière. Mais au-delà des considérations sur sa petite personnes, elle sentait une déferlante de rage lui inonder le cœur. L'ordure qui se tenait devant elle était responsable de la mort de Britany, de la disparition de Sabina, d'oncle Gilbert, de la couleur infernale du ciel de Londres, de l'apparition des chimères. A cause de lui, le soir, elle ne voyait plus les étoiles. Il était à moins de deux mètres d'elle, elle avait sa baguette dans sa poche de droite. Elle bénéficierait de l'effet de surprise.

Elle était tout à ses calculs, la colère mêlée à sa peur lui crispait la mâchoire quand elle sentit quelque chose de chaud couler sur son menton. Avec stupeur, elle réalisa qu'elle s'était mordue les lèvres jusqu'au sang. Crucifel s'approcha d'elle en une enjambée et pointa sa baguette sur elle. Thalie pensa pendant une seconde interminable que sa dernière heure avait sonnée. Elle sentit son cœur geler sur place. Mais Crucifel se contenta de soigner négligemment sa plaie.

« Nerveuse ? » interrogea-t-il d'un ton léger.

Les mains de Thalie tremblaient de manière incontrôlable, et elle mourrait d'envie de les serrer autour du cou du sorcier maudit. Il ne lui prêta pas attention pendant quelques minutes, le temps de régler une commande auprès du vendeur. Puis il se tourna vers elle, et lui déclara, du ton le plus naturel du monde « Je pense que nous devrions bavarder un peu. ».

Thalie voulait lui hurler qu'elle n'avait absolument rien à lui dire, lui balancer les insanités qui s'amoncelaient dans son crâne, la haine qu'elle nourrissait depuis trois ans, sous le ciel rouge sang hanté par les chimères. Mais Crucifel posa une main autoritaire sur son épaule et la guida hors de la boutique. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il lui susurra d'un ton sans réplique : « Nus avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. »

Thalie sentit mourir ses mots dans sa gorge et se laissa guider vers un café à l'aspect louche sans opposer la moindre résistance. Elle sentit un grand découragement l'envahir. A quoi bon se dégager de la main implacable qui la bloquait dans l'allée des Embrumes ? Crucifel s'y baladait le visage découvert, sachant pertinemment que tous les gens qui s'y trouvaient étaient à sa botte. Si Thalie tentait de s'échapper, il lui suffirait d'un petit geste de la main pour que tous les passants se jettent sur elle.

Crucifel la força à s'asseoir à une table près de la cheminée et prit place face à elle. Il croisa les jambes et la dévisagea longuement de ses yeux à la couleur mordorée. Thalie serrait sa baguette dans sa poche pour se procurer un semblant de sécurité.

« Cela faisait un moment que je voulais te rencontrer Thalie. »

Elle retint un hurlement. Il savait parfaitement à qui il avait à faire.

« Ne sois pas stupide, pose donc tes mains sur la table. » dit-il d'un ton menaçant.

Thalie sortit lentement ses mains de ses poches. Sa baguette était à présent hors de portée. Elle se dit qu'elle pourrait toujours essayer d'arracher la tête de Crucifel avec les dents, mais elle n'avait pas beaucoup de chance d'y parvenir avant de se recevoir un sortilège mortel de plein fouet. Elle se maudit pour s'être fourrée dans un pareil guêpier alors qu'elle aurait pu passer le reste de la journée à s'amuser avec Elena et Raphael. Raphael… elle n'aurait plus l'occasion de lui avouer son amour à présent.

Lorsqu'elle leva la tête vers Crucifel, qui était occupé à la fixer d'un air impénétrable, elle était prête à mourir. Totalement.

« Moi aussi, ça fait un long moment que je voulais vous voir. »énonça-t-elle d'un ton mesuré. « Vous avez pas mal de choses à vos faire pardonner, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il la regarda d'un air très surpris. Mais il se ressaisit bien vite et arbora un sourire sarcastique.

« Tu n'es pas en position pour faire de l'esprit jeune fille. As-tu communiqué mon message à ta mère ? »

« Non »

« Vraiment ? »fit-il d'un air ennuyé. « Voilà qui est embêtant. Je vais vraiment devoir te faire du mal pour que Phèdre calme ses ardeurs… »

Thalie sortit sa baguette sans se presser et la pointa sur Crucifel. Il la laissa faire sans prononcer un mot.

« A cause de vous, ma cousine Britany est morte. Et Sabina a disparu. Oncle Gilbert aussi. Vous les connaissez ? Non, évidemment… » murmura Thalie d'une voix éteinte.

Crucifel l'écoutait sans réagir. On aurait dit que les mots glissaient sur sa peau parfaite.

« Et les étoiles… elles ont disparu du ciel de Londres… »

Cette remarque paraissait si dérisoire. Crucifel se leva et son visage ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres du visage de Thalie.

« Tu cherches les étoiles? » fit-il froidement. « Regarde donc mes yeux. »

Thalie obtempéra. Elle se noya dans un ouragan d'or et de lumière. Elle se sentit happée, mais les mains de Crucifel la maintenaient à sa place. S'il l'avait lâchée, elle aurait juré qu'elle aurait été aspirée par ses prunelle scintillantes. Il cligna des yeux et elle fut délivrée du tourbillon doré, encore étourdie.

Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui venait d'arriver, mais il la repoussa violemment sur sa chaise, et retrouva une attitude menaçante.

« Trêve de bavardage. Je vais te prélever un petit quelque chose afin que ta mère prenne mes avertissements au sérieux. Je pourrais te prendre un doigt, qu'en penses-tu ? »

Thalie s'en moquait éperdument et elle lui tendit sa main de manière provocante.

Crucifel secoua la tête.

« Ça ne marche pas comme ça. Si tu n'es pas affectée, à quoi bon ? »

Il la jaugea un long moment du regard. Soudain, il sembla déceler quelque chose. Il s'approcha de Thalie, un rictus aux lèvres.

« Et si je te prenais ton cœur ? » chuchota-t-il.

« Non ! » hurla-t-elle, horrifiée.

« Mais… » il posa sa main sur sa poitrine et ses yeux s'arrondirent d'étonnement. « Tu es amoureuse ! ».

Thalie le poussa brutalement et brandit sa baguette face à son visage.

« N'avancez pas ! » hurla-t-elle.

De nombreux clients se tournèrent vers eux, avant de s'en désintéresser dès l'instant qu'ils avaient reconnu la tignasse neige et argentée de Crucifel. Le mage noir s'était mit à rire.

« Mais qui est l'heureux élu ? » ricana-t-il en continuant de s'avancer. « Tu ne veux pas me le dire ? »

Thalie s'était levée et courrait vers la sortie. Mourir ne lui posait pas de problème, mais perdre son cœur, c'était perdre son amour et rester en vie. Affolée, elle fila comme une flèche à travers l'allée des Embrumes. Elle entendait un gigantesque éclat de rire derrière elle, mais elle se força à ne pas ralentir à sa course. Elle y était presque. La lumière du chemin de Traverse filtrait à travers la brume de l'allée. Éreintée, Thalie se précipita vers la sortie de son calvaire.

Elle était stupéfaite que Crucifel l'ait laissée fuir. Il aurait pu la rattraper avec une facilité désespérante.

Thalie courut, haletante, jusqu'au Sorcier galant. Elle trouva Elena tournant en rond autour de la table, l'air excédé, mais Raphael n'était pas là. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Thalie, Elena se jeta sur elle et la serra à l'étouffer dans ses bras.

« Espèce de folle ! » cria-t-elle. « Raphael est partit flairer ta trace, on était morts d'inquiétude ! »

Thalie, qui commençait à sentir la terreur refluer, retomba dans le découragement.

« Oh non….ne me dis pas qu'il est allé dans l'Allée des Embrumes… » grogna-t-elle.

Elle était vidée, lessivée, épuisée. Elle ne parvenait toujours pas à réaliser ce qu'elle venait de vivre, mais la boite contenant la fiole de poison était toujours dans sa poche pour lui rappeler qu'elle n'avait pas fait de cauchemar.

« Elena…Crucifel…il est…là-bas. Je l'ai vu ! »n'en pouvant plus, Thalie sentit des larmes couler.

« QUOI ? » s'époumona Elena. « THALIE, TU DELIRES ? »

« Il a essayé de m'arracher le cœur… ». La voix de Thalie se brisa.

Elena débita un flot d'insultes diverses pendant une bonne minute.

« Raconte moi ce qu'il s'est passé. » dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle tentait de maîtriser.

Et Thalie lui raconta. Elle évita les détails qui lui paraissaient gênants, comme l'attitude de Crucifel à certains moments. Lorsqu'elle acheva son récit, Elena courut donner l'alerte. Des cloches se mirent à résonner dans le chemin de Traverse, sonnant le tocsin. Les sorciers entendaient le glas, le hurlement métallique fracassant qui leur annonçait une attaque de Croquemitaines.

Et Raphael n'était toujours pas revenu.


End file.
